


Meilleurs ennemis

by malurette



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Chemistry, Crack, Drabble Collection, Foe Yay, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Mechanics, Mind Control, Multi, Mushrooms, Old Married Couple, Rubber Ducks, Science, bow ties, l'album 50 n'aurait pas dû se finir comme ça !, mutant fungi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics autour de Zorglub et Champignac principalement ; un peu de Miss Flanner aussi.<br/>1ère vignette : La guerre est déclarée ! 2ème: Décrocher la lune. 3ème: Sac à papier ! 4ème: ...Sabre de bois ? 5ème : Modifier le passé et le temps à venir. 6ème : Des champignons qui débordent... 7ème : Leur premier laboratoire secret. 8ème : Ne <i>pas</i> se servir de la ZorlgOnde. 9ème : ...et des champignons qu'on rattrape. 10ème : Un petit coincoin en plastique. 11ème : Une fille dans la promo' ! 12ème : Des cravates et des nœuds papillon. 13ème : Il n'y a pas de vent sur la lune mais on a des idées ! 14ème : Des labos qui explosent ça fait partie des risques du métier. 15ème : Blob... 16ème : L'esprit en ébullition ! 17ème : Un mélange racémique. 18ème : La terrible Zorglonde. <br/>19ème : Spirou & Miss Flanner, Faiblesse. <br/>20ème : Champignac, La course à la science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zorglub vs Champignac ; Cette fois c'est la guerre !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Une guerre déclarée entre ennemis particuliers..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Cette fois c’est la guerre !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou et Fantasio  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Zorglub et Champignac  
>  **Genre :** humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’André Franquin, Henri Gillain et Greg ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** « ennemi intime » pour 6variations  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 333

« Cette fois, Zorglub, tu vas trop loin, » tonna Champignac, poussé à bout par les exactions de son vieux collègue. Pour se heurter à un mur :  
« Meuh non. Il n’y a pas de trop qui compte pour Zorglub. Zorglub ne connaît aucune limite ! brava le savant fou mis en tort.  
\- Et moi je vais t’en imposer. Il est grand temps que _cela_ cesse. »

Le Comte retroussa ses manches, bien décidé à en découdre. Zorglub croisa les bras, l’attendant de pied ferme et le toisant de haut :  
« Tu n’as pas à me donner de leçons, toi qui passes ta vie dans tes petits champignons. De vilaines moisissures partout ! »  
Piqué, Champignac rétorqua vertement,  
« Mes champignons sont très intéressants et très utiles et _tu_ n’as pas de leçon à me donner sur la manière dont j’utilise _mon_ laboratoire, d’abord ! »

Assuré de son bon droit, il ajouta, d’un ton définitif mais toujours civil malgré sa colère,  
« Maintenant, Zorglub, tu vas me faire le plaisir de remettre tout ce bazar que tu as causé en ordre ! c’est vraiment inadmissible. »

Les vieux s’amis s’affrontèrent du regard. Finalement, comme toujours ou presque, ce fut Zorglub qui dut rendre les armes et se ranger aux exigences de Champignac.

Pourtant, quand deux heures plus tard, Champignac revint inspecter l’avancée des grosses œuvres, ce fut pour trouver Zorglub jusqu’au cou dans une nouvelle invention délirante, aggravant encore son cas au lieu de le réparer.

« Zorglub ! Ah, mais ! cette fois c’est la guerre. »

Le grand Zorglub ne l’entendit pas de cette oreille. Il n’allait pas se laisser gouverner comme un petit enfant quand il travaillait pour le bien des habitants ci-présents et qu’en plus, il était en train de se plier aux injonctions données :

« Quoi encore ? Je t’obéis : tu voulais que je trie toutes mes chaussettes qui soi-disant traînent dans ta partie du château, alors j’invente une trieuse. Chaussettes propres/sales, couleurs, motifs, paires… Alors ne te plains pas et admire, nom de nom ! »


	2. Zorglub & Champignac ; Décrocher la lune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Zorglub améliore son invention censée bidouiller l'orbite lunaire... et n'obtient pas tout à fait le résultat escompté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Décrocher la lune  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les aventures de Spirou et Fantasio  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Zorglub/Champignac  
>  **Genre :** humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de beaucoup de monde aux éditions Dupuis, mais pas de moi et je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « à propos d’une invention » pour Flo_Nelja  
>  pour passer le temps pendant le NaNo ‘08  
>  **Continuité :** référence un détail de _Z comme Zorglub_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

« Cette fois, Pacôme, ça _va_ marcher !  
\- Sabre de bois, Zorglub, pas encore tes idées saugrenues de décrocher la lune ?  
\- D’en modifier l’orbite, Pacôme, d’en modifier l’orbite.  
\- La dernière fois, tout ce que ça a fait c’est décrocher les plafonds de l’université entière !  
\- Ta-ta-ta. Cesse tes persiflages ; j’ai refait les réglages. Je te dis que ça marche, maintenant. »

Visiblement, le jeune comte ne croyait pas son camarade. À tel point qu’il ne jugea même pas utile de lui resservir son discours sur la dangerosité pour la Terre entière de modifier l’orbite lunaire, les risques pour le cycle des marées, pour l’orbite terrestre elle-même, souvenez-vous des théories à propos d’une seconde lune devenue folle, du Déluge et de la perte de l’Atlantide...

D’un air plein de défi, Zorglub actionna la manette de sa machine infernale. Un « _zzdoïnnng_ » élastique résonna, suivi de quelques tintements métalliques, de plus en plus espacés, à mesure qu’une série de boutons ayant chu roulaient aux quatres coins du laboratoire. Puis ce fut le silence, une minute entière.

« He bien, remarqua enfin Champignac, je te le concède : tu _as_ décroché la lune. Mais sac à papier, la prochaine fois, fais-le sans assassiner mes bretelles ! »


	3. Champignac & Zorglub ; Sortir les poubelles...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un concours d'invention qui se prolonge toute la nuit, ça en utilise, du papier brouillon. Et quand on a oublié d'inventer quelque chose pour s'en débarrasser ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sac à papier !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Pacôme de Champignac, Zorglub  
>  **Genre :** gen/domestique/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Franquin, Fournier, Tome et Janry, etc ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "sortir les poubelles"  
> activité proposée par Flo_Nelja, pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets – ici Zorglub/Champignac (été ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

« Sac à papier-

\- C’est le cas de le dire.

\- Mon ami, nous croulons sous les déchets !

\- Un résultat pourtant bien prévisible à notre concours.

\- Une nuit passée à dresser le plan du plus possible d’inventions révolutionnaires...

\- Tu m’aurais écouté et accepté de construire mon incinérateur, aussi !

\- Zorglub, ce modèle était défaillant. Mettre le feu au château de Champignac aurait réglé le problème du papier mais en aurait causé bien d’autres !

\- Tu dramatises toujours, Pacôme. Bon. Toi non plus tu n’as pas inventé de recycleur miracle, je suppose ?

\- ...Pas encore.

\- Et il n’y a pas dans ta collection de champignons un qui mange spécifiquement le papier ?

\- J’ai bien une souche phytophage particulièrement vorace capable de digérer la lignine et la cellulose, mais je crains qu’elle tolère mal le chlore utilisé pour blanchir le papier et l’encre du commerce dont nous usâmes sans discernement cette nuit... Non, mais Spirou et Fantasio doivent nous rendre visite demain : cette jeunesse pourra porter pour nous tous les papiers inutiles au centre de tri voisin, pendant que je travaillerai à améliorer ce champignon... et un autre qui me donnera une encre naturelle non toxique. Et chercher des souches qui pourraient blanchir la pâte à papier sans recourir à une chimie dangereuse...

\- Oui Pacôme, mais plus tard. Laisse cette cafetière, de toute façon elle est vide, et allons nous coucher : ton... nos cerveaux ont besoin de repos. »


	4. Champignac x Zorglub ; Effets secondaires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où d'autres champignons absorbés par inadvertance produisent des effets... gênants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sabre de bois !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Champignac et Zorglub   
> **Genre :** cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Franquin, Fournier, Tome et Janry, etc ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "aphrodisiaques"  
> kink proposé par Little_Meenoo pour un mème à kink avec des personnages secrets – ici Champignac (été '09)  
>  **Note :** c'est curieux ; je supporte très mal ce kink maintenant, mais pour ce couple particulier, ça passait très bien – je ne sais pas à quoi ça tient ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

« Sabre de bois. Ah. (Non, pas _sabre_. Pas en _bois_.) Palsambinette, Zorglub, je suis confus. Une règle d'or des biologistes et des chimistes stipule bien de ne jamais tester sur soi-même une expérience, de ne jamais boire le contenu de ses tubes à essai.

\- Mais par mégarde, tu as encore mélangé les fioles de divers extraits de tes petites saletés.

\- Je suis vraiment navré. Sa. Bre. De. Bois. Oh !

\- Comme tu dis. Ohla... Hum. Oserai-je m'enquérir de tes prévisions pour remédier à cela ?

\- Hélas, point du tout. Et il serait malavisé, dans un état de conscience altéré, de chercher un remède. Nous encourrerions le risque de faire empirer les choses par une erreur de dosage ou une interaction malheureuse.

\- He ben. Bon, comme on dit, ce qui est fait est fait.

\- Mais ce qu'il reste à faire...

\- Par pitié, Pacôme, tais-toi pour le moment, c'est déjà assez embarrassant ainsi. »


	5. Zorglub/Champignac - temps passé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modifier le passé, ça ne serait pas une si bonne idée que ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La machine à voyager dans le temps c’est nous / Elle est bloquée en marche avant...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Zorglub/Champignac  
>  **Genre :** flirt entre humour et drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Franquin, Fournier, Tome et Janry, Morvan et Munuera, et quelques autres pour les personnages et leur histoire ; Bénabar pour le titre - je ne cherche à me faire de sous avec aucun.
> 
> **Prompt :** « la machine à remonter le temps »   
> pour Modocanis sur posterpouraider (spéciale _aider Haïti_ , janvier/février '10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

\- Si je pouvais faire fonctionner cette machine à remonter le temps…

\- Irais-tu tenter de corriger tes erreurs du passé ?

\- Comme ?

\- Je ne sais pas ; la zorglangue dans ton opération publicitaire ? l’embauche de ce jeune arriviste de Zantafio ?

\- Bah. Elles n’étaient pas si graves. Je pencherais plutôt pour l’époque où nous étions jeunes, idéalistes, et empotés…

\- Changer le cours de nos histoires personnelles, éviter des mots que nous avons regrettés plus tard, faire plus tôt des aveux nécessaires ? partager nos inventions secrètes ?

\- Peut-être bien.

\- Hélas, Zorglub, avec mon génie et ton ambition, changer cela c’est prendre le risque de changer le cours de l’Histoire entière. Il n’en est pas question.

\- Ah ! tu me reconnais enfin à ma juste valeur, donc ! J’ai changé le monde par mes actions !

\- Tu aurais pu. Enfin. Ma machine fonctionne, mais je ne veux pas l’utiliser ainsi.

\- Tss. Tu es peut-être un génie technique, Pacôme, mais il y a des fois tu manques de tripes.

\- Et il est trop tard pour changer cela. Je te propose à la place de remonter le temps d’une autre manière : évoquons nos vieux souvenirs, et pour mieux les apprécier, j’ai toujours mon bon vieux X1 qui rendra pour un temps à nos corps leur vigueur d’antan…


	6. Zorglub & Champignac - débordés !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où l'on se dispute pour des histoires de tenue de maison et de laboratoire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ça déborde !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Champignac et Zorglub  
>  **Genre :** domestique cracké  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Franquin, Fournier, Tome et Janry, etc ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "ranger/nettoyer le labo" pour pour le White-Day (14 mars ’10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 120

\- Pacôme ! Tes champignons ! Ça va trop loin !

\- Comment, trop loin, mes champignons ? Je n’ai pourtant pas encore réussi à les doter de mouvements propres. Ou bien..?

\- Nan. Mais ils poussent comme... comme des champignons et s’étendent partout dans ce labo.

\- C’est le principe ; je les y étudie.

\- Pas les moisissures ordinaires, tout de même ?

\- Oh, et pourquoi non ? On découvre souvent des choses intéressantes quand on regarde l’ordinaire avec un œil neuf.

\- Et les laisser partout, même hors des boîtes de Petri ?

\- ...Tu as raison : pas cette fois. Il va falloir les remettre en pots.

\- Et les tenir en laisse peut-être ?


	7. Champi, Zorg, Flanner - ranger ces labos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transformer une punition en avantage, c'est un calcul délicat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Leur premier labo secret  
>  **Auteur :** Base : Spirou  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Champignac, Zorglub, Miss Flanner (jeunes)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Franquin, Fournier, Tome et Janry, Morvan et Munuera etc etc ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "ranger le labo", version II   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : largement pré-série/ _Paris-sous-Seine_ \+ _Aux Sources du Z_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 165

Il arrive fréquemment que Champignac, Zorglub et Flanner fassent montre d’une légère impertinence ou de maladresse pendant les travaux pratiques, menant les professeurs à les punir en leur faisant ranger et nettoyer les laboratoires plus souvent qu’à leur tour. C’est entièrement exprès de leur part, et savamment mesuré, à force d’expériences, afin de profiter des installations dans le dos des enseignants et sans autres étudiants autour pour les gêner.

À trois, ils remettent le laboratoire en ordre en un temps record, mais dans un ordre légèrement différent donnant juste l’apparence d’être encore en cours de rectification ; ils ont vite appris la logique de rangement classique et ont inventé la leur pour pratiquer leurs propres expériences en toute impunité, camouflées par le faux désordre.

\- C’est malhonnête, dit Pacôme.  
\- Pas du tout, rétorquent Zorglub et Miss Flanner : c’est notre droit que de récupérer ce que des professeurs trop bornés ne nous accordent pas faute de reconnaître notre génie à son juste titre !


	8. Zorglub/Champignac - <i>no mind control involved</i>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce que Zorglub a fait et n'a pas fait de sa zorglonde."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le rayon qui pense à ta place  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou et Fantasio  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Zorglub/Champignac  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/normalement pas trop creepy ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Rob Vel, Jijé, Franquin, Fournier, et quantité d’autres ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « les ratés de la zorglonde » pour Modocanis"> (printemps ’10)  
>  **Avertissement :** mention de contrôle mental  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

La zorglonde affecte le système nerveux, supprime et se substitue à la volonté et contrôle les fonctions autonomes. Ça n’a pas été évident tout de suite : forcément, c’est extrêmement délicat à régler ! Obnubilé par la question du contrôle mental, Zorglub a d’abord négligé le contrôle du corps et des fonctions végétatives, avec des résultats parfois désastreux. Bon, il n’a tué personne en bloquant la respiration ou la digestion... même si ça n’est pas passé loin ; ne l’ébruitez pas, de toute façon il l’a très vite rectifié. En revanche, il a eu plus de mal à régler la question de... du comportement reproducteur.

He ben oui, il a inventé sans le vouloir le rayon aphrodisiaque, mais sur le moment ses applications possibles lui sont complètement passées au-dessus de la tête. À quoi ça l’aurait avancé ? Et maintenant que le temps a passé, il commence à se dire qu’il pourrait en faire un jouet, à usage privé. Pacôme apprécierait sans doute la merveille technique. En tout cas, il l’espère.

Et effectivement, à sa grande joie, quand il lui présente l’idée, Pacôme la loue :

\- Je suis fier de toi, Zorglub.  
\- D’avoir inventé ça ?  
\- De ne pas t’en être servi comme arme.  
\- Comme..?  
\- Le contrôle mental c’est mal, et tu aurais pu faire beaucoup de dégâts avec ça.  
\- Oh. C’est vrai.

À la vérité, il n’y avait tout simplement pas pensé, peut-être parce qu’il n’en avait simplement pas envie.


	9. Zorglub & Champignac - des champignons mutants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'Pacôme, tu as rendu tes chambignons mobiles ?!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une nouvelle étape évolutive  
>  **Auteur :** Base : Spirou  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Zorglub et Champignac  
>  **Genre :** dorky!!  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Franquin, Fournier, Tome et Janry, etc ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "les champignons tenus en laisse" pour Flo/Nelja à l’occasion du Pi Day (14 mars ’10)  
> (la sequel d'un drabble où ils rangeaient le labo)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 275

\- Pacôme.

\- Zorglub ?

\- Tu m’as pris au mot et as doté tes champignons de mobilité propre ?

\- Si tu veux savoir, ça n’est pas la première fois. Je les ai déjà fait sortir de leurs pots et ramper ainsi dire à leur guise autrefois, mais c’était du fait de leur simple croissance.

\- Tu as rendu des champignons mobiles.

\- He oui.

\- Des plantes qui se baladent de leur propre volonté !

\- Ah, non. Zorglub, je t’ai déjà expliqué ; les champignons ne sont pas des plantes.

\- Oui, oui, révision des classifications, Règne des Fungi, etc. Plus proche des animaux que des plantes, mais quand même !

\- Pas tout à fait non plus. Enfin. Oui, j’ai pris sur moi de renforcer les capacités des _slime moulds_.

\- Et tu me traites d’apprenti sorcier ! Mais toi te prends-tu pour Dieu le Père ou quoi, à tripatouiller la création et l’évolution ?

\- N’entrons pas dans ce débat, s’il te plaît.

\- Bon.

\- Surtout qu’il nous faut rattraper ces champignons baladeurs, maintenant. Je ne peux pas les enfermer, ils ont besoin de se mouvoir en liberté, maintenant qu’ils peuvent.

\- Tu ne peux pas non plus juste les laisser errer au petit bonheur dans le parc.

\- Oui, ils créeraient la panique s’ils en sortaient et se perdaient du côté du village, pauvres petits. He bien nous n’avons plus qu’à les promener dans le parc en les surveillant bien, je suppose.

\- Les gens normaux adoptent des chiens ou fabriquent leurs propres rejetons, nous on promène des champignons...

\- Tu dis ?

\- Non, rien.


	10. Zorglub & Champignac - coincoin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pourquoi le Comte de Champignac aurait-il un coin-coin en plastique sur le bord de sa baignoire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Coin-coin  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Zorglub et Champignac  
>  **Genre :** choupi un peu bizarre  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Franquin, Fournier, Tome et Janry, etc ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "canard en plastique"  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : nécessite d’avoir lu _Panade à Champignac_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 140

\- Depuis quand as-tu un canard en plastique dans ta salle de bain, Pacôme ? C’est... c’est puéril et ridicule. Et puis toi qui te piques d’être naturaliste, ça ne ressemble même pas à un canard, ce truc.

\- C’est plutôt un caneton, je pense.

\- C’est pas la question.

\- He bien... à vrai dire je me suis très bien passé de cet accessoire pendant des années et c’est pour toi que je m’en suis finalement procuré un.

\- Pour moi ? Je suis touché, mais...

\- Pour t’amuser quand tu avais régressé à l’état de bébé.

\- Oh. Euh.

\- Oui.

\- ...Je suis _vraiment_ touché.

\- Allons, allons. J’ai fait ce qu’il y avait à faire, c’est tout. Et puis tu es redevenu toi-même depuis, tu n’as pas à t’en faire pour ça, c’est du passé.


	11. Miss Flanner et ses condisciples - une fille !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les étudiants ne se font pas à la présence parmi eux d'une étudiant _e_ , et elle ça lui porte sur les nerfs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Y’a une fiiiille dans la promo !  
>  **Auteur :** Base : Spirou & Fantasio  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Ms Flanner, Zorglub, Pacôme de Champignac, et autres étudiants  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Dupuis, notamment Gillain, Franquin, Greg, Morvan, Manuera ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Vous, vous devriez arrêter de sourire parce que je vous promets, ça devient vraiment malsain !" d’après Ambrena  
> pour la case n°10 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait Miss Flanner (été ’10)   
> **Avertissement :** misogynie ambiante –  et merd’, depuis l’album-qui-n’existe-pas j’en ai marre de voir le monde la _bash_ er dans tous les sens – dans _Paris-sous-Seine_ je l’adorais, moi, notre Miss Flanner !  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** du temps de leurs études ( _Paris-sous-Seine_ , _Aux sources du Z_ )   
> **Nombre de mots :** 180

L’université de ce glorieux début de XXième siècle qui promet tant reste toujours sexiste. Elle permet aux filles vraiment motivées de s’enrôler dans des cours traditionnellement pressentis comme apanages masculins, mais n’a pas vraiment prévu leur présence en termes d’équipement. La jeune Miss Flanner avec son joli minois et son corps frêle dans une blouse d’homme, des lunettes de protection trop grandes, des gants lui remontant jusqu’aux coudes, ses cheveux attachés non par un joli ruban mais une bande de caoutchouc...

Ce tableau fait travailler l’imagination de ses condisciples. Elle donne l’air d’être si vulnérable, d’avoir tellement besoin d’un homme fort pour la protéger (et elle se porte crânement volontaire pour les expériences les plus dangereuses, prouvant qu’elle vaut autant voire plus qu’eux !) Et sous cette blouse qui cache ses formes mais qui bâille un peu trop, à quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

...À rien qu’elle leur laissera voir de sitôt, à en juger par l’air furieux qu’elle prend à voir leurs sourires stupides et l’énergie qu’elle met à repousser leur soi-disant galanterie qu’elle trouve inutile et même humiliante.


	12. Zorglub et Fantasio - Sophistication et praticité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une question d'élégance... subjective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Entre sophistication et praticité  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou  & Fantasio  
>  **Personnages :** Zorglub, Champignac et Fantasio  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Dupuis, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Nœud papillon » d’après Dilly  
> pour la case n°o1 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait « Zorglub » (été ’10 : 2ème)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

Zorglub ne porte que des lavallières. Une cravate toute mince, d’après lui, c’est triste. Autrefois, il portait des nœuds papillons, mais y a renoncé pour imiter Champignac.

Pourtant, les nœuds papillons, pensait-il étant plus jeune, c’était bien !  
Les cravates ça se coince dans la blouse, ça n’est pas élégant quand on travaille en laboratoire. Les nœuds papillons c’est plus facile à nouer, et puis moins dangereux – moins de risque que quelqu’un qui vous étrangle avec (– Mais enfin Zorglub tu as trop d’imagination, qui voudrait nous étrangler ?), et absolument aucun que le bout qui pend passe dans une machine et hop ! Happé ! (– Tu n’exagères pas ta propre maladresse, là ?)

Hélas, aucun de ses beaux arguments n’a su convaincre Pacôme.  
( – Oui, oui, c’est très bien, porte des nœuds papillon si tu veux, mais je n’en mettrais pas moi-même.  
– Tu trouves que porter un papillon c’est avoir l’air d’un bouffon ?  
– Mais nooon.)

Aujourd’hui, par ressentiment, quand il remarque le papillon au cou de Fantasio, il le traite de faute de goût. (Ah, mais !)


	13. Zorglub - Un mécanisme pour ça

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une cape qui flotte au vent, même là où il n'y a pas de vent !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Si si, il trouvera un mécanisme pour ça !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou et Fantasio  
>  **Personnage :** Zorglub  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Dupuis ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** la cape lunaire !  
>  **Continuité** /Spoil éventuel : _La face obscure du Z_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Zorglub mit la touche finale à son nouveau costume d’apparat. Obligé de tout faire lui-même, ces derniers temps ! Mais bientôt viendrait le temps de son triomphe, cette fois pour de vrai, c’est d’ailleurs pour ça qu’il préparait ce costume, et alors il aurait une revanche, avec panache.  
Il essaya sa cape : elle virevoltait avec prestance et grâce. Elle en imposait. En intérieur, en tout cas, sous l’atmosphère artificielle de cette capsule. Et sur Terre, s’agitant dans la brise, elle serait du plus effet. Mais sur la Lune...

Du temps de sa jeunesse, alors qu’il n’avait qu’à se tourner les pouces ou à compter les bulles dans ses erlen-meyer en attendant les temps d’incubation de ses réactions, il avait plutôt meublé ces moments creux avec un peu de fiction, et depuis, des souvenirs de pirates et de chevaliers de l’espace peuplaient son imaginaire. Seulement, lui, il savait comment fonctionne la physique dans le vide. Et que malheureusement, la cape qui claque au vent stellaire, dans la réalité, ça ne marche pas.

Mais rien n’est impossible au Grrrrand Zorglub ! Donc, avec minutie, il ajouta à la doublure une armature qui en soutiendrait les pans. Restait juste à parfaire le mécanisme...


	14. Zorglub et Champignac - Désastres aléatoires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des trucs qui arrivent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Désastres aléatoires  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou et Fantasio  
>  **Personnages :** Zorglub et Champignac  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Dupuis, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Ca resterait une des plus grande erreur de sa vie - au coté du jour où il s'était fait virer du MIT pour avoir fait exploser trois laboratoires..."  
> d'après Cucumber_Sandwiches> pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril '12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Avoir fait exploser trois laboratoires c'est arrivé à tout le monde ici, d'abord.

\- Peut-être. Avoir oublié un bec Bunsen ouvert, stocké des produits dangereux trop près les uns des autres... ce n'est pas quelque chose dont nous devons être fiers, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

\- Ravi de te voir te ranger à ce point de vue. Puisque tu es raisonnable, donc, je peux avoir...

\- Non, Zorglub. Nous avons commis nos erreurs successives et en avons appris pour qu'elles ne reproduisent plus. Mais toi tu as déjà fait exploser trois laboratoires d'un coup et te voilà parti pour recommencer !


	15. un champignon mutant - blob blob blob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'évolution en marche ! ou au moins, en rampe !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Here comes the blob_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base (?)** Spirou  
>  **Personnage :** un fungus mutant dans un labo’  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dupuis ; encore que… ?
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et apparemment, ledit bébé ne l’avait pas oublié… »  
> d’après Koklico> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Note :** écrit d’abord sans penser à un fandom précis, relié à Champignac après  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Oublié dans un coin du labo, un erlen-meyer plein de moisissure bloblotait doucement.   
Dans son habitat de verrerie, bien à l’abri, il croissait en paix. Bientôt, il atteindrait le rebord du flacon. Il était temps d’ailleurs : il avait déjà digéré tout le contenu nutritif de son milieu de culture, et la pluie de simple poussière d’activité humaine, les insectes imprudents ou les spores égarées d’autre fungi tombant par hasard sur lui ne suffisaient plus à ses besoins croissants.

Constatant que l’atmosphère extérieure n’était pas nocive et reniflant la présence proche d’une source de nourriture, il se mit à ramper.


	16. Champignac & Zorglub - L'esprit en ébullition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La science est formidable !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’esprit en ébullition  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou  & Fantasio  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Zorglub  & Champignac  
>  **Genre :** _glad science_   
> **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** les personnages sont la propriété de la maison Dupuis, la blague sur le genre de fic est empruntée à PoM ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Curiosité scientifique, hein. »  
> d’après Papy_1412> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ’12)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : du temps de leur jeunesse ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Curiosité scientifique Un, Ignorance zéro ! triomphe Zorglub.  
\- Pour cette manche en tout cas, tempère Champignac. L’ignorance crasse est partie avec un avantage monstrueux, hélas.

Mais ils s’entendent bien à le rattraper.  
Entre hypothèses confirmées et théories coulées mais aussitôt reformulées, l’ivresse du savoir nouveau et la découverte de grandes ignorances à combler vont et viennent. Ils sont pleins d’ardeur et pleins de grandes idées : en y mettant du leur, c’est forcément le savoir qui triomphera à la fin.  
L’esprit en ébullition, ils se sentent prêts à révolutionner le monde scientifique tout entier. Ils ont le sentiment d’avancer à grands pas.


	17. Champignac & Zorglub - Molécules opposées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour obtenir deux solutions avec une résolution chirale différente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Deux molécules opposées  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou et Fantasio  
>  **Personnages :** Pacôme de Champignac et Zorglub  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Dupuis, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « résolution » pour muse_random   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- C’est absolument formidable, s’extasie Champignac. Les polarités de cette espèce de champignon produisent deux alcaloïdes, énantiomères l’un de l’autre. D’après mes observations l’un rend perméable à la suggestion, l’autre permettrait d’émettre télépathiquement ses ondes cérébrales… Il faut absolument découvrir les récepteurs impliqués !!

Mais Zorglub ne partage pas son enthousiasme.  
\- En la faisant pousser pour induire le cycle de reproduction ? En séparant les sexes ? Pour purifier des solutions racémiques sans mélange ? Et d’en vérifier soigneusement les effets ?  
\- Mais… évidemment.   
\- Et tu méprises ma zorglonde…   
\- Enfin, ça n’a rien à voir !!  
\- Non ? Et les applications ?


	18. Zorglub et sa zorglonde - Ce qu'il aurait pu faire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fameuse zorglonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tout ce que tu pourras faire…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou  & Fantasio  
>  **Personnages :** Zorglub  
>  **Genre :** savant fou  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la Maison Dupuis, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « TU DÉCONNES!? »  
> d’après Papy_1412> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (31 octobre ’12)  
> \+ Spéciale Halloween  
>  **Note/Avertissement :** PoV Zorglub en 2ème personne  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Tu déconnectes la conscience. Tu peux laisser le corps tel quel, toutes fonctions suspendues, ou bien te substituer à la volonté de ta victime et en faire un obéissant pantin.  
Grâce à ton invention géniale, à cette onde formidable, tu possèdes un contrôle absolu sur n’importe quel cerveau. Toutes les ressources dont tu pourras avoir besoin pour servir tes plans, il te suffira de quelques gestes pour les obtenir désormais.

Et il n’y a plus personne pour te demander ce que tu comptes en faire, pour questionner tes projets et ton utilisation de cette onde. C’est tellement génial, c’est forcément bon !


	19. Spirou & Flanner - Faiblesse de caractère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il s’est laissé aller à lui montrer…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Faiblesse de caractère ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou et Fantasio, _Paris-sous-Seine_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Spirou, Miss Flanner  
>  **Genre :** tension  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Franquin-Fournier-Tome-Janry-Morvan-Manuera etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « {Il était} confus de se montrer faible devant une femme. »  
> d’après So_Yuyu sur un Sapin à Drabbles (23 déc. ’11 – o9 janv. ’12)  
>  **Note :** jetez moi des tomates si vous voulez ; j’ai bien aimé cet album (en revanche le suivant n’existe _pas_ : on est bien d’accord là-dessus ?)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

– Je suis confus de me montrer faible devant une femme de cette façon, Madame, s’excuse Spirou, fort mal à l’aise.

– Les frapper de toutes vos forces en plein figure, c’est cela que vous appelez vous montrer faible ? se moque Miss Flanner.

Spirou baisse les yeux :  
– Mais oui. J’ai toujours pensé que je savais garder mon sang-froid. Et je l’ai bêtement perdu. C’est de la faiblesse de caractère inexcusable.

– Mais explicable. Vous étiez bouleversé par la perte de votre petit animal, et de votre vision machiste. Je comprends ça. Quel garçon sensible…


	20. Champignac - Savoir arrêter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La science et les limites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le plus dur c’est d’arrêter  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou et Fantasio, _Alerte aux Zorkons_  
>  **Personnage :** Pacôme de Champignac  
>  **Genre :** gen/mad science  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Franquin-Fournier-Tome-Janry-Vehlmann etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il va falloir trouver quelque chose, et vite. »  
> d’après Gribouille sur un Sapin à Drabbles (23 déc. ’11 – o9 janv. ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post tome 51  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il va falloir trouver quelque chose, et vite, pour régler le problème des derniers Zorkons qui pullulent encore à Champignac. Ces petites horreurs ont trouvé moyen de contourner la sénescence accélérée censée mener leur espèce à l’extinction sans possibilité de renouvellement de génération. Seraient-ils immortels ?

Le Comte, étonné puis vite fasciné par leurs capacités, résiste encore à l’envie d’appeler ses collègues pour les étudier. Moins le monde en saura, moins il y aura de risque que quelqu’un fasse tout empirer en les lâchant en pleine nature.


End file.
